


Ghost Story

by Port_wind_sea



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Digital Art, Eggsy is a ghost, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Young Harry Hart, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_wind_sea/pseuds/Port_wind_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart fill for this prompt: </p>
<p>Eggsy goes through training and dies. The next batch of recruits includes a boy called Harry Hart with absurdly fluffy hair. Harry's the only one that can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarkany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkany/gifts).



> I had a hell of a time finishing this, mostly because I got hit with a bag full of bricks labeled "things to do" during the last few weeks of this Secret Santa. In any case, I'm probably going to polish and render the image a little more after the postings because I feel like it can be much better than it is currently (though I do like it as it is). It was a fun prompt to work on, and I hope you like the art.


End file.
